a lone elf
by Nowlive
Summary: sequel di "La fine di un amore, l'inizio di un dolore". Tutti pensavano fosse morto, tutti pensavano il loro amore fosse perduto ancora prima che cominciasse... e invece... (SLASH AL)


_Ciao a tutti… come è mia consuetudine, ci tengo ad avvertire tutti che non sono responsabile di quel che può succedervi leggendo le mie storie… ^^'' quindi…siate clementi!!_

_Disclaimes: i pg non mi appartengono, e io dall'usarli non ne traggo alcun beneficio. Mi scuso con l'anima del sommo Tolkien che si starà rigirando nell'aldilà in preda ai crampi allo stomaco (°_° i morti sentono ancora queste cose???) cmq… _

**A Lone Elf**

(By Acuamaine)

Il bosco ancora piangeva la perdita, le foglie continuavano a cadere dagli alberi, e tutti gli animali tacevano, guardando passare gli ultimi elfi che viaggiavano per raggiungere le navi che li avrebbero condotti sulle sponde argentate di Valinor… 

Piano piano tutti i primi nati stavano lasciando la terra di mezzo per raggiungere le sponde immortali e per ricongiunsi alla loro gente per il resto dell'eternità, il paradiso li aspettava e loro non potevano tardare a rispondere al suo richiamo.

In quel momento al porto dei rifugi oscuri stava per salpare una delle navi più importanti, avrebbe condotto con se i portatori degli anelli, tre dei più importanti elfi della terra di mezzo insieme con Mithrandir, il cavaliere bianco,  e Frodo Beggings, il mezz'uomo portatore dell'unico anello. 

         Insieme a loro c'erano altri piccoli hobbit, c'erano i tre giovani componenti della leggendaria compagnia dell'anello, e c'era anche il vecchissimo Bilbo, amico degli elfi e dei nani.

Grande era la commozione per quell'imminente separazione, nei cuori di ognuno c'era la consapevolezza di un addio, la paura dell'abbandono e la dolorosa certezza della separazione eterna. 

I tre signori elfici provavano nei loro cuori un'amara tristezza nel lasciare quelle terre, che avevano difeso così tanto, che avevano amato e protetto contro l'oscurità. In più c'era il distacco con una dama elfica per loro molto importante, Dama Arwen, che aveva preso in sposo re Ellessar e che sarebbe morta come una mortale, piegandosi allo scorrere del tempo. Per Lord Elrond quella era la separazione più difficile, lasciava sua figlia a morire da sola in mezzo a persone che non erano della sua stirpe! 

Stessa cosa era per Dama Galadriel e Lord Celeborn, che abbandonavano la loro amata nipote, che per lungo tempo avevano cresciuto come una figlia, subito dopo la partenza di Celebrian, loro figlia e madre di Arwen!

In mezzo agli hobbit era cresciuto lo sgomento appena si erano resi conto dell'imminente distacco, dal principio pensavano che solo Gandalf, o Mithrandir come veniva anche chiamato, sarebbe partito, ma poi con crescente tristezza appresero che anche Frodo sarebbe partito con lui e con gli elfi.

Bilbo non poneva troppa attenzione a quello che lo circondava, era salito felicemente sulla barca, pronto per chissà quale avventura. Mentre Gandalf osservava penosamente il dolore nei volti dei suoi giovani amici. 

Pipino stringeva convulsamente la mano di Merry al suo fianco, nella vana speranza di attenuare il suo dolore. Separarsi da qualcuno con il quale aveva condiviso tante cose era per lui impensabile, non voleva in cuor suo lasciare andare così presto Frodo. Eppure il distacco che stava per avvenire non lo turbava tanto come stava turbando il giovane Samvise Gangee, il grosso hobbit dai capelli rossi non riusciva a contenere il tremito che le lacrime gli facevano scorrere lungo tutto il corpo. 

Meriadoc, o meglio conosciuto come Merry, osservava tutto in silenzio, lasciando che le sue stesse lacrime sgorgassero dagli occhi e percorressero il suo viso, strinse a se Pipino cercando di farlo calmare, tenendo gli occhi fissi su Sam per impedirgli di fare chissà quale follia. 

Frodo si avvicinò a Sam, stringendolo a se e sussurrandogli qualcosa alle orecchie cercando di placare il dolore dell'amico, che per lui semplice amico non era più. Anche il suo cuore si stava rompendo per quella separazione, ma sapeva che se fosse rimasto, il suo cuore si sarebbe spezzato ancora prima. 

Dentro di se qualcosa aveva cominciato a sgretolarsi, e non aveva cominciato a farlo, come pensavano tutti, quando aveva preso in mano l'anello per la prima volta, no… aveva cominciato quando Sam e Rosy si erano sposati, per lui quello era stato il colpo più duro da sopportare… altro che Ragni velenosi o spade Morgul… il matrimonio del suo amato Sam!

Adesso capiva cosa aveva provato il povero Legolas il giorno delle nozze di Aragorn.

Già, il bell'elfo era sparito proprio il giorno delle celebrazioni senza lasciare traccia alcuna della sua esistenza a Minas Thirith, era tornato di gran volata a Mirkwood ed era morto, almeno così si diceva, pochi giorni prima in un imboscata fatta dagli ultimi orchetti ancora rimasti nella terra di mezzo.

I loro cuori ne erano rimasti molto turbati, e quello era un altro motivo per cui Frodo aveva deciso di partire, non voleva più vedere nessuno dei suoi compagni morire, non voleva più provare dolore. 

Si accinse a salire sulla nave che lo avrebbe condotto all'ovest con gli elfi, e trasse un profondo respiro, per poi girarsi e sorridere un'ultima volta al suo amato compagno. Non gli aveva mai confessato apertamente i propri sentimenti, avrebbe voluto farlo molte volte, ma non sarebbe stato giusto nei confronti della dolce Rosy, con la quale Sam era sposato già da diversi anni.

Insieme a lui erano saliti tutti quanti, stavano per salpare, quando l'urlo di Pipino li fece tutti fermare ai loro posti. 

Merry e Pipino che si erano allontanati, lasciando a Frodo e Sam la loro intimità per l'ultimo addio, avevano scoperto delle tracce strane, macchie di sangue che conducevano sino a una banchina nascosta della splendida baia degli elfi. 

In mezzo alla rigogliosa natura, stava sdraiato lui, l'elfo biondo che tutti credevano scomparso per sempre, giaceva riverso su un fianco, il viso rilassato e gli occhi mortalmente chiusi. 

         Subito dopo aver lanciato il grido dall'arme, i due giovani hobbit vennero raggiunti dagli altri presenti. 

Legolas era vivo, molto debole ma vivo, aveva perso molto sangue e da dove si trovava potevano chiaramente supporre avesse camminato a lungo trascinandosi fino a quel punto. Mirkwood era molto distante da li, e il motivo per quel suo lungo viaggio era davvero incomprensibile.

Lord Elrond con l'aiuto di alcuni elfi che avrebbero viaggiato con loro, si dedicò a curare il giovane principe, mentre gli altri aspettavano trattenendo il fiato di sapere quel che sarebbe successo, e quel che aveva portato sino a quel punto.

- Merry, cosa credi sia successo? E Legolas starà bene?

Pipino cercò nel viso del compagno una conferma, era insicuro su quel che stava per avvenire, e avrebbe voluto essere rassicurato. Con sua grande sorpresa, e poi non era neanche una grande sorpresa, la rassicurazione non provenne da Merry, che stava seduto in silenzio al suo fianco, distrattamente carezzandogli le gambe, arrivò bensì da Gandalf.

- Non temere giovane Peregrino, Legolas è un guerriero forte, si riprenderà!

Dama Galadriel apparve a fianco a loro sorridendo dolcemente e alzando gli occhi al cielo: - Non è ancora giunto il tempo per la nostra giovane Foglia verde di appassire… si riprender

Questo confortò molto i giovani hobbit che sorrisero fra loro, Sam e Frodo erano inconsciamente molto vicini, di nuovo il portatore dell'anello aveva trovato conforto nella persona del suo giardiniere… e si stringeva a lui in cerca di sollievo… 

Merry e Pipino sedevano di fronte a loro, le braccia del primo intorno alle spalle dell'altro, con un fare molto protettivo e soprattutto per impedirgli di muoversi e combinare qualche impensabile disastro.

Dopo qualche ora di attesa, che ormai aveva portato il sole quasi al tramonto, il signore di Rivendell uscì dal rifugio che avevano trovato e che era servito come riparo dove medicare Legolas. Il viso era stanco e la preoccupazione era chiara nei suoi occhi, non temeva molto per il corpo del giovane guerriero, quanto più per il suo spirito, aveva capito che qualcosa non andava, e sapeva anche che cosa era…

Era chiaro per tutti che la partenza era rimandata, per quel giorno nessuna nave sarebbe salvata per Valinor. Trovarono tutti riposo nelle rovine da lungo tempo chiamate rifugi oscuri, e tutti riposarono più o meno bene quella notte. 

Legolas Thrandullion si agitò per tutta la notte, il suo corpo e il suo spirito avevano percepito qualcosa di strano intorno a lui, non era più in cammino verso le tenebre di Mandos, qualcosa lo stava trascinando indietro, qualcosa o qualcuno volevano prolungare la sua terribile agonia sulla terra e nella vita.

Aprì stancamente gli occhi quando i primi raggi di sole lo colpirono, penetrando da alcune fessure sul soffitto. Si guardò intorno cercando di capire dove si trovasse e perché fosse ancora in vita, pensava che giunto sino a quel punto avrebbe dovuto trovarsi tra le braccia della morte.

Si mise lentamente a sedere e decise di esplorare ciò che lo circondava… uscì fuori dalla camera fatiscente nella quale si trovava e si rese conto del luogo, i porti nascosti, il luogo dove la sua gente salpava per raggiungere le terre immortali ad Ovest.

Sapeva di aver camminato a lungo, dopo aver subito la ferita e aver consegnato il suo ultimo regalo nelle mani di Elrhoir, ma non immaginava di essere arrivato così lontano.

Una mano sulla sua spalla lo fece sussultare, voltandosi si trovò faccia a faccia con un viso noto, una presenza che da parecchio tempo non incontrava ma che sapeva essergli sempre stata molto vicina.

Dama Galadriel lo osservò dolcemente, fissandolo con i suoi splendidi occhi azzurri e scrutandogli l'anima, anche senza il potere del suo anello la signora di Lorien era capace di cogliere gli stati d'animo di chi le si trovava di fronte. Aveva vissuto molto a lungo e poche cose erano per lei un mistero.

- Perché desideri lasciarci così presto giovane Verdefoglia?

- Mia signora, come mai vi trovate qui?- Stava evitando la domanda, cercando di cambiare discorso, sapeva bene che l'elfo davanti a lui sapeva già la sua risposta, il problema era che non voleva saperla lui!

La dama elfo gli sorrise e lo condusse fuori con lei, le alte grida dei gabbiani si levavano sopra le loro teste, e il cielo si stava velocemente schiarendo, annunciando a tutti l'inizio di un nuovo giorno.

Passarono davanti alle stanzette accomodate per il riposo degli hobbit, e sorrisero vedendo i quattro giovani stretti gli uni agli altri, Merry e Pipino erano avvolti in una grande coperta, al loro fianco c'erano i loro zaini dai quali spuntavano ciuffi di carote e segni della presenza di altri ortaggi… mentre opposti a loro stavano sdraiati Frodo e Sam, il primo dolcemente appoggiato alla spalla dell'altro, felicemente addormentati e sereni nella loro vicinanza.

         Sembrava che quella notte avesse portato sicurezza a tutti, eccezione fatta per il povero Legolas che ancora non capiva molto di quanto era successo.

Voltandosi a incontrare lo sguardo della dama dei boschi, il principe la interrogò con gli occhi, non si fidava molto della sua voce, aveva paura che la tristezza che stava crescendo nel suo animo potesse venire fuori, quasi che il dolore che sentiva potesse rivelarsi e mostrarsi agli altri come sangue colante da un taglio aperto.

- Stavamo salpando per le terre senza fine, ma fortunatamente i giovani Meriadoc e Peregrino ti hanno trovato in tempo… abbiamo deciso di aspettare a partire per non lasciare un fiore bello come te appassire in solitudine!

Legolas abbassò lo sguardo, quelle parole gli avevano fatto tornare alla memoria una lettera, scritta molti anni prima… una lettera che gli aveva permesso di salutare per sempre il suo amore eterno, colui con il quale la sua anima si era legata… colui che viveva felicemente una vita nella quale non c'era spazio per lui… una vita da re, con una nobile regina al fianco e senza possibilità alcuna per un principe di prendervi parte.

Strinse gli occhi e portò una mano al petto, stretto in una dolora morsa. Il cuore ancora stava piangendo, e si stava stringendo… sentì il freddo entrare di nuovo nel suo corpo, scivolargli nelle vene e avvolgerlo come un mantello.

- Non lasciare che il dolore ti sorprenda Legolas figlio di Thranduil, non arrenderti al freddo gelido della solitudine, ancora molto c'è per te in questa vita…

Le calde parole della dama dei boschi lo fecero tornare al presente, parole accompagnate da una carezza, talmente calda che sciolse la fredda maschera che il principe continuava a portare. Una volta caduta la maschera, a Legolas fu impossibile fermare il caldo oceano di lacrime, e scivolando sulle ginocchia si aggrappò alle gambe dell'elfo davanti a lui, e pianse… come un bambino avrebbe pianto attaccato alla gonna della propria madre lui pianse, tutte le lacrime che non aveva speso, tutte le lacrime che lo stavano consumando… tutte le lacrime che aveva sperato di poter dimenticare nella morte.

*-*-*

_"Non ricordo come tutto sia cominciato, ma so per certo come tutto finirà._

_Sei re Estel, non sei più quel piccolo uomo che correva a perdifiato in mezzo ai boschi di tutta la terra di mezzo, e non sei neanche più lo sporco e sudato ramingo che percorreva a piedi tutte le strade della nostra terra. _

_Sei re Ellessar adesso, re degli uomini, garante della pace per tutti. Non avere timore di prendere le tue decisioni, perché i tuoi amici saranno sempre con te, anche se non in corpo, almeno con lo spirito ci saranno._

_Guarda fuori dalla finestra giovane re, e osserva gli alberi verdi e rigogliosi, pieni di vita e dei cinguettii degli uccellini, gioisci della loro felicità ma ricorda:… siamo in estate Estel, tra poco le foglie verdi diventeranno gialle, e presto cadranno dagli alberi! _

_Non piangiamo per la loro caduta, perché loro sono consapevoli che il loro sacrificio sarà fonte di nuova vita per la pianta. _

_Le foglie cantano di gioia quando cadono per terra, salutano la luce del sole per l'ultima volta e augurano alle nuove venute una stagione piena di vita…_

_         Questo è quello che siamo anche noi, siamo foglie, sono una foglia che sta per cadere e osserva gli alberi che restano fermi nel loro invecchiare… osserva la vita nascosta nei loro rami e invidia le nuove venute che potranno godere dei raggi del sole per ancora un'altra stagione._

_Invidio la gente di Gondor che potrà godere del tuo sorriso per ancora molti anni, ma a me non è più concesso questo! Io sto per cadere a terra, lascio il mio posto al tuo fianco a chi ti è stato destinato da tempo._

_         Non sento più il bisogno di nascondermi dietro una finta amicizia, Estel io ti ho amato, fin dal primo giorno che ti ho visto. La prima volta che ho posato i miei occhi su di te, giovane vita che correva per le cascate di Rivendell… ho giurato di proteggerti, di starti accanto e sostenerti. Non avrei voluto cadere nell'amore, avrei dovuto restare impassibile e mischiarmi alla vita che ti circondava e che ti proteggeva, ma non sono stato così fortunato._

_         Ho affrontato con te i pericoli di questa guerra, ho combattuto al tuo fianco per proteggerti. E ora mi faccio da parte, vigliaccamente, perché non ho mai trovato il coraggio di confessare ed aspettare il tuo rifiuto._

_Mi dispiace, avrei forse dovuto portare questo mio segreto nell'oblio della morte, senza appoggiare sulle tue spalle questo peso, ma non sono riuscito a trattenermi, volevo che tra di noi non ci fossero segreti… e questo mio silenzio è durato abbastanza._

_Ti amo Estel, Aragorn o Elessar, ti ho amato sempre e ti amerò anche quando raggiungerò le porte di Mados. _

_Amo i tuoi capelli, le tue labbra, i tuoi occhi, il tuo corpo… amo il tuo sorriso, la tua voce, amo tutto di te, il mio spirito esulta ogni volta che ti sto accanto. E' qualcosa che mai avrei pensato di provare, e che mai nella mia lunga vita avevo provato. Non posso più mentirti, ti amo e ti ho amato…_

_         Brucia pure questa lettera Estel, e dimentica di avermi anche solo conosciuto… oppure conserva nel tuo cuore il ricordo della nostra amicizia, e pensa a me come al fido arciere che ti ha seguito sino nelle profondità del regno dei morti, sfidandoli a disobbedire agli ordini di un grande re._

_Perché è quello che sei, non dimenticartelo, non dimenticare mai che sei Aragorn figlio di Arathor, re degli uomini, Elessar; non dimenticare che sei Strider o Granpasso per la gente che ti vedeva passare in mezzo a loro coperto di stracci e polvere,per i Numenoreani sei il capo, la loro guida, e che sei Estel per la mia gente… per noi elfi sei e sempre rimarrai la dolce speranza per questa bella terra._

_Se mi fosse possibile di starei ancora accanto, ma questa grazia non mi è concessa… il giorno che leggerai questa lettera sarò diventato una foglia gialla che ricopre il terreno. _

_Non versare lacrime per me, perché non ne merito nemmeno una, non voglio renderti triste… e se un desiderio mi è concesso esprimere, vorrei pregarti di ricordarti di me sorridendo, ricordati di me come il principe elfico al quale hai detto "hannon le" il giorno della tua incoronazione… anche se a ringraziarti avrei dovuto essere solo io, per avermi concesso di restarti accanto sino a quel momento._

_Il momento di terminare questa lettera è giunto, la lascerò nelle mani di colui che te la consegnerà al momento giusto._

_Hannon le mellon nin, meleth nin,(*)_

_     Legolas Greenleaf figlio di Thranduil, principe di Mirkwood"_

La fresca scrittura veloce e delicata continuava a ripetersi davanti ai suoi occhi, re Ellessar sedeva sul suo trono e ascoltava il rapporto del suo capitano Faramir, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi. 

Le parole che aveva lette su quel foglio ingiallito dal tempo continuavano a girargli in testa: _ti amo Estel, Aragorn o Elessar_. Quelle parole bruciavano nel suo petto come carboni ardenti, il suo cuore provava un'enorme gioia se ripensava a quelle parole… eppure come poteva provare tutto quello se il suo cuore apparteneva a Arwen?

- …e poi una delegazione da Moria arriverà verso la fine del mese…

Le parole di Faramir gli arrivavano ormai confuse alle orecchie, continuava a viaggiare con la mente alla sua infanzia, dal primo incontro con Legolas, ai loro giochi, alle lezioni che l'elfo biondo gli aveva dato con l'arco, alle confessioni che ogni tanto si facevano… al conforto che sempre trovava in quelle forti braccia… e al calore che provava ogni volta che lo stringeva a se.

         Eppure Legolas ora non c'era più, e ancora non riusciva a rassegnarsi, come poteva accettare che Legolas, il suo Legolas non c'era più? 

Ormai gli era chiaro nel cuore che cosa provava per l'arciere, ormai era certo di aver sbagliato scelta, di aver chiuso gli occhi al suo cuore e la bocca alla sua anima. Anche se era certo di amare Arwen, il suo affetto per lei non raggiungeva i picchi che copriva quando pensava all'elfo dagli occhi blu. Provava per lei quello che provava per Elladan e Elrhoir, e forse era stata solo la gioia e la sicurezza che l'amore di lei gli avevano donato che lo aveva fatto sbagliare…

Non poteva più stare fermo… sapeva che Legolas era morto in battaglia, ma non voleva crederci. Aveva deciso, sarebbe andato il giorno stesso a Mirkwood per indagare e per chiedere conferma a re Thranduil, voleva sapere, voleva vederlo un ultima volta, anche solo posare un bacio sulle fredde labbra immobili per la prima e ultima volta… ma voleva vederlo e accertarsi che il suo dolore non sarebbe mai più potuto essere colmato. 

Si alzò dal suo trono e avanzò verso la porta della sala, sordo alle proteste dei suoi consiglieri, sordo persino alle domande di Arwen che lo richiamava indietro. Doveva partire, se si fosse sbrigato sarebbe arrivato a Mirkwood entro la fine del mese prossimo, doveva affrettarsi, prima che re Thranduil decidesse di salpare anche lui per Valinor.

Raggiunse le scuderie, e con suo grande stupore incontrò Elladan e Elrhoir, già pronti a partire, che tenevano per la cavezza il suo cavallo già sellato.

- Sei in ritardo!- ammonì seriamente Elladan, osservando il giovane re con un sopracciglio alzato, imitando lo sguardo severo di suo padre Elrond, se non fosse stato tanto angosciato sul suo futuro Estel si sarebbe messo a ridere, ma si limitò a sorridere piegando le labbra e scoprendo i denti.

- Ci domandavamo quanto tempo ti sarebbe occorso! – Aggiunse scherzosamente Elrhoir, mentre il giovane fratello montava a cavallo. Non ebbero bisogno di parole, Aragorn portava sulla sua schiena la coppia di pugnali elfici che aveva sempre accompagnato Legolas, non c'era bisogno di altro per confermare ai due gemelli la metà della loro "gita improvvisata".

Partirono senza troppi commenti o cerimonie, scomparendo nel tramonto verso il bosco Atro, o meglio, quello che Aragorn credeva fosse essere Mirkwood, perché i due gemelli guidavano il cammino e lui si limitava a seguire, la mente sgombra da pensiero alcuno e il cuore stretto, pronto a ricevere i frutti del destino. Si fermavano alla notte, e ripartivano al mattino alle prime luci del giorno, giusto il tempo per i loro cavalli di riposare… Ma Aragorn non riusciva a trovare ne pace ne riposo, la sua mente era concentrata sul suo domani, voleva arrivare il prima possibile, aveva bisogno di conoscere e di sapere quel che era successo al suo Legolas!

*-*-*

- Vi prego miei signori, non attardate la vostra partenza a causa mia!

Il principe di Mirkwood pregò per l'ennesima volta i tre signori elfici che si trovavano davanti a lui. Erano giorni che le sue ferite erano guarite, e ancora i tre lord della terra di mezzo non accennavano a voler salpare. Legolas non voleva rallentare il loro passaggio all'ovest, si sentiva terribilmente incolpa per questo. Aveva provato più volte a spiegare loro che attardare la loro navigazione a causa sua non era il caso, che gli recava grande sofferenza sapere di essere in mezzo alla strada di tre grandi e nobili elfi come loro. 

Ma questi si erano limitati a sorridere e a dirgli che non stavano aspettando per lui… ma stavano aspettando con lui. Cosa attendessero ancora non glielo avevano rivelato, ma era chiaro che nessuna parola che avrebbe usato sarebbe servita per convincerli.

- Legolas, ragazzo mio… tutta questa tua insistenza nel volerci allontanare mi fa supporre che tu non ti trovi bene in nostra compagnia! 

Lord Celeborn sorrideva mentre pronunciava quelle parole, eppure Legolas le prese seriamente e si affrettò a scusarsi con loro, ancora non aveva dimenticato l'etichetta insegnatagli da suo padre, e ancora non riusciva a capire quando gli altri scherzavano o parlavano sul serio.

- Non era mia intenzione offendervi miei signori, solo che, non vorrei che vi prendeste troppo disturbo per qualcuno come…

Non terminò la frase e abbassò sconsolato gli occhi, la tristezza che aveva dentro non riusciva a diminuire e l'insicurezza che provava non faceva altro che crescere. Era arrivato al punto di odiare se stesso, per la debolezza che si era concesso! Amare un umano, un mortale… legare la sua anima alla sua… come aveva potuto abbassarsi a tal punto? Lui, principe guerriero di Mirkwood, forse il miglior arciere della terra di mezzo, come aveva potuto?

         Eppure in cuor suo sapeva che non c'era una risposta alle sue domande, che era impossibile guidare il suo cuore. Il suo cuore, come il cuore di ognuno, ogni essere vivente!

Come per Estel, il suo Estel, era impossibile accettare il suo amore, o dimenticare l'amore che provava per la candida dama Arwen, così per lui era stato impossibile evitare di innamorarsi di lui.

E adesso cosa gli rimaneva? Nulla, se non aspettare stancamente l'arrivo del suo ultimo giorno, il momento in cui i suoi occhi si sarebbero finalmente chiusi ad accarezzare il dolce riposo eterno. Quando il suo cuore si sarebbe potuto riposare e avrebbe potuto smettere di soffrire.

Una mano sulla sua testa lo fece tornare con la mente al suo presente. Alzando gli occhi incontrò lo sguardo comprensivo di Lord Elrond, lo sguardo che aveva fino a quel momento fuggito per paura di incontrare un rifiuto, che avrebbe dovuto esserci, ma che non poteva scorgere. Eppure lui era il padre adottivo di colui che il suo cuore desiderava… e colui che desiderava era il marito di sua figlia… come poteva non provare repulsione a guardarlo? Come poteva essere così gentile con lui? Come poteva avergli salvato la vita?

- Vieni e cammina con me Legolas… - il signore di Rivendell cominciò a camminare, e il giovane principe non potè fare a meno di seguirlo, anche perché Elrond lo aveva preso a braccetto impedendogli di allontanarsi o di rifiutare.

- Mio signore Elrond, io…

- So quello che ti tormenta il cuore, e non posso fare a meno di ammirare il coraggio che stai dimostrando, per il bene di coloro che ami, hai deciso di annullare te stesso, ben sapendo a cosa questo ti condurrà.

Legolas non poteva certo negare che quello che stava facendo lo stava facendo anche per Arwen, l'elfo che aveva visto crescere e che considerava un po' come una sorella minore. Aveva speso moltissime estati a Rivendell con i figli di Elrond quando era ancora un elfetto (_libera interpretazione della parole Elfing inglese… ^^'' la traduzione è elfo bambino… ma… non mi suonava bene… ndAcua_), e quel regno era per lui una seconda casa, e i tre elfi erano come i suoi fratelli… 

Non poteva pensare di aver sperato di poter portare via Estel ad Arwen, le avrebbe spezzato il cuore, e questo non lo avrebbe sopportato. Lo doveva ammettere, erano perfetti l'uno per l'altra, come aveva potuto anche solo pensare di sperare di potersi mettere in mezzo… era stato un insensibile, altro che coraggio, era stato egoista, e adesso meritava di soffrire come stava facendo. 

- No Lord Elrond, io non sono coraggioso, sono solo egoista! Desidero la morte per smettere di soffrire, e desidero cose che porterebbero alla sofferenza altri, io sono un mostro!

Elrond lasciò andare un grugnito divertito, e battè delle pacche amichevoli e paterne sulla spalla del giovane elfo al suo fianco. Quindi si sedette in una radura poco lontana dalla banchina ove la nave era ancora attraccata.

- Legolas, non è essere mostri provare amore! Tu non hai fatto niente per portare avanti questo sentimento che ti cresce nel cuore. Te ne sei andato, accettando la sofferenza… e hai amato in maniera pura… non sei un mostro, quindi per favore smettila di farti più male!

Vedendolo in procinto di rispondere Elrond alzò una mano prevenendolo, quindi continu

- Tu conosci quello che le leggende vanno dicendo, e cioè che l'unione di Arwen e Estel era necessaria per la prosperità della terra di mezzo… giusto?

Legolas annuì soltanto, incapace di trovare la sua voce, e insicuro su quello che stava per dire l'elfo davanti a lui.

- Sapevi dunque che era impossibile separarli, perché dalla loro unione sarebbe nato l'erede che avrebbe continuato a guidare gli uomini alla prosperità…giusto? 

Il giovane principe annuì di nuovo, adesso lievemente consapevole della conclusione del discorso.

- Sei caduto innamorato di Estel, non hai comandato il tuo cuore di farlo, è accaduto… ma tu sei un elfo, Legolas, sei un immortale! Non chiudere il tuo cuore all'amore… non maledirti per averlo trovato, e non vergognarti di continuare a provarlo!

- Non devo vergognarmi o maledirmi anche se questo amore potrebbe far del male ad altri?

La tristezza era chiara nella sua voce, e il signore elfico davanti a lui non potè che sentire il cuore stringerglisi in petto. Strinse a se il giovane e lo lasciò piangere contro la sua spalla, conosceva da lungo tempo il cuore del giovane, molto più di quanto tutti gli altri avessero mai potuto fare. Conosceva Legolas dai tempi dell'ultima alleanza, dalla prima battaglia contro Sauron, e nel loro passato c'era qualcosa che nessuno conosceva… e neanche il giovane elfo tra le sue braccia sembrava portarne memoria… 

Ma non voleva pensarci per il momento…ora voleva solo consolarlo, e lasciarlo sfogare; non lo avrebbe lasciato sparire per il dolore, lo avrebbe curato… di questo ne era sicuro.

Mentre il giovane era distratto dalle proprie lacrime, l'acuto udito del nobile elfo colsero il rumore di cavalli che si avvicinavano. Era giunto il momento in cui Legolas avrebbe dovuto mostrare a tutti il suo coraggio. Non sapeva ancora perché Galadriel aveva voluto fare questo, perché aveva voluto sottoporlo a quella straziante prova, ma sapeva solo che gli sarebbe stato accanto.

- Andiamo Legolas, asciugati le lacrime e dimmi… se ti fosse offerta la possibilità, scambieresti la tua felicità con quella di tutta la popolazione della terra di mezzo? 

Legolas osservò l'altro elfo attraverso le lacrime che ancora gli velavano gli occhi, non capiva quello che voleva dirgli? Che domande faceva… come poteva la sua felicità tornare? Come poteva chiedergli una cosa del genere, gli sembrava chiaro di averlo già dimostrato, era disposto a morire dimenticato da tutti per lasciare la felicità agli altri! E, altra domanda più importante… come mai si trovava bene tra le sue braccia?

Legolas scosse il capo e si alzò imitando l'esempio dell'altro. Solo in quel momento si rese conto dell'avvicinarsi di qualcuno a cavallo. Sentì distintamente lo scalpitio di tre cavalli che avanzavano a passo spedito verso i moli.

Solo in quel momento si rese conto di quello che Elrond gli aveva voluto dire… o almeno, sperava di averlo capito.

Tornò correndo alle rovine, e attese a fianco agli altri l'arrivo dei tre cavalieri incappucciati. Non aveva bisogno di vedere chi fossero, lo sapeva bene… riconosceva lo stile di monta, l'eleganza dei due elfi, e la potenza dell'uomo dietro di loro.

Gli occhi gli si riempirono nuovamente di lacrime, lacrime che si rifiutò di versare, asciugandole con forza con la manica della sua tunica. 

Non dovettero attendere molto che i tre furono a pochi passi da loro, e con un gridolino di gioia tutti insieme saltarono da cavallo e andarono ad abbracciare il principe biondo. 

- Legolas, sei vivo!

- Che gioia vederti gwennen! (**)

- …Legolas…

I tre fratelli fecero a turno per scambiare un abbraccio di saluto con l'amico e "fratello", e il turno di Aragorn fu il più lungo di tutti. Molte cose vennero dette grazie a quell'abbraccio, ovviamente non a parole, ma molte porte vennero aperte e molti significati vennero capiti.

         Legolas capì la domanda di Elrond, mentre Aragorn capì le sensazioni del suo cuore. Si allontanarono a malincuore, il primo perché sapeva che dopo quell'abbraccio gli sarebbe stato tutto più difficile e doloroso da scegliere. Il secondo perché non voleva separarsi dalla sensazione di calore che aveva provato a stringere quel corpo fra le braccia.

         Intorno a loro gli altri elfi osservavano la scena con dolore, mentre gli hobbit li guardavano commossi fino alle lacrime, persino il severo Gandalf non riuscì a trattenere una solitaria lacrima, che mascherò prontamente calcando il suo grosso cappello fin sopra gli occhi.

- Aragorn… è… è molto bello vederti! Co..come mai da queste parti?

Legolas si dette dell'idiota, che razza di domanda era? Come quella volta al fosso di Helm, quando lo aveva visto tornare, dopo averlo creduto morto, e le uniche cose che era riuscito a dirgli erano state "Sei in ritardo" e "che brutto aspetto!". Ma era più forte di lui, in situazioni come quelle la sua lingua sembrava paralizzarsi e quello che in realtà voleva gridare ai quattro venti rimaneva chiuso dentro al suo corpo.

L'unica risposta che ricevette fu un secondo abbraccio, più travolgente del primo che gli fece scappare un'esclamazione di stupore dalle labbra.

- Che domanda stupida! Tu piuttosto, come stai? Mi avevano detto che eri morto… ho..ho avuto paura di averti perso!

In quel momento Legolas avrebbe voluto che il tempo si fermasse, se tutto si fosse bloccato in quell'istante avrebbe potuto rispondere come avrebbe voluto, come il suo cuore gli stava urlando di fare.

E invece sapeva bene che il tempo non si sarebbe fermato, che la vita sarebbe andata avanti, e che lui doveva fare una scelta, immediata ed eterna.

La sua felicità… certo se avesse seguito il suo cuore avrebbe raggiunto la felicità… ma una felicità di certo non eterna, una felicità effimera che sarebbe terminata con la morte del suo Ellessar. Eppure, il suo cuore avrebbe voluto questo, avrebbe accettato una felicità breve, senza troppo lamentarsi al suo scadere.

Dall'altra parte c'era la felicità della terra, chi era lui per cercare di porvi fine? Chi era lui, Legolas Greenleaf per decidere della felicità di così tante persone? 

Nessuno… 

Si allontanò lentamente da Aragorn, sorridendogli dolcemente e con il viso inondato di lacrime, quindi prese un profondo respiro e parl

- Se non ricordo male, amico mio, anche tu mi avevi fatto credere qualcosa di simile prima della battaglia al fosso di Helm… quindi non darmene una colpa!

Quella parola, quell'amico mio così marcato nella sua voce, aveva reso chiara la sua scelta. Da quel momento in poi, non ci sarebbe stata possibilità alcuna di tornare indietro. Elrond, Galadriel e Celeborn presero congedo e si avviarono verso la nave, seguiti da Gandalf e dai gemelli, che accompagnavano per l'ultima volta loro padre e lo avrebbero salutato.

Bilbo li seguì senza fare troppe domande, mentre Merry e Pipino dovettero venire trascinati a forza via da Sam e Frodo.

- Legolas io…

- Non dire niente Estel, è per il bene di tutti… per il tuo, per il mio… per Arwen…

Aragorn non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie, davanti a lui stava lo stesso elfo che si era dichiarato attraverso quella lettera, l'elfo verso il quale aveva capito di provare qualcosa che andava oltre il semplice affetto fraterno di un amico… l'elfo che più guardava e più desiderava stringere a se, asciugare via tutte quelle lacrime che colavano dai suoi occhi.

Stava davanti a lui, e parlava come se non fosse successo nulla, come se avessero appena smesso la battaglia contro le forze oscure di Sauron e nessuna parola fosse stata pronunciata. Come se… non sapeva neanche cosa!

- Legolas, come puoi dirmi questo? E il tuo amore? E i tuoi sentimenti? E' davvero per il tuo bene?

- Sì… almeno lo spero, Estel… il tuo destino era quello di sposare e amare Arwen, non lasciare che le mie parole offuschino il tuo giudizio! Ora, tu credi di ricambiare i miei sentimenti, ma solo perché hai avuto paura di perdermi… insomma… mi credevi morto…

- No! Per la miseria non cercare di minimizzare così i miei sentimenti! Se provo qualcosa per te non è certo per la paura di averti perso… io…

Non potè terminare la frase che due soffici labbra vennero premute contro la sua bocca, le braccia di Legolas stringevano attorno ai suoi fianchi e il suo corpo era premuto contro il suo. Copiose lacrime colavano dagli occhi del coraggioso elfo di Mirkwood, mentre tutto il suo amore veniva espresso in quel bacio.

Lo stava lasciando per sempre, avrebbe abbandonato Estel, avrebbe abbandonato l'idea che Estel avesse mai potuto essere suo…ma non in quel momento, in quel momento voleva dimenticare che tutto sarebbe finito, avrebbe annullato tutto… anche se stesso… in quel momento contava solo quel che non erano. 

In quel momento lui non era Legolas, e il corpo e l'anima premuti contro di lui non erano quelli di Aragorn, ma di qualcun altro… erano due anime libere di amarsi per sempre… o almeno… era quello che pensava.

Tenne gli occhi chiusi quando si separarono, trattenne il fiato quando fece un passo indietro, e poi a voce bassa sussurr

- Estel, hannon le…Namarië(***)

- Non dirmi grazie se poi mi dici Addio… 

- Non posso dirti altro, perché è tutto quello che posso dirti ora… e per sempre!

Aragorn abbassò lo sguardo, era combattuto… non sapeva cosa fare, non voleva lasciare andare Legolas anche se sapeva di doverlo fare. Doveva farlo, anche lui conosceva il suo destino… ma era difficile da accettare!

Non alzò lo sguardo neanche quando sentì i passi dell'elfo che si allontanava verso il molo… non lo alzò neanche quando sentì la passerella venir sollevata e i singhiozzi degli hobbit che salutavano i loro amici per l'ultima volta. Non alzò lo sguardo, perché non ne aveva bisogno, aveva chiara la scena in testa… non voleva vederla… non voleva vederlo andare via per sempre… 

Quella era stata la scelta di Legolas Greenleaf, e lui doveva accettarla… quando fu abbastanza sicuro di non rischiare di incrociare il suo sguardo levò gli occhi sull'orizzonte, scrutando le bianche vele che si univano all'orizzonte… cosa ne sarebbe stato adesso di Legolas?

Lui avrebbe avuto Arwen al suo fianco… ma il suo elfo… chi avrebbe avuto? Ci sarebbe stato qualcuno in grado di lenire le sue ferite?

- Non temere Granpasso… Frodo mi ha assicurato che Legolas sarebbe guarito!

La voce di Sam lo fece sussultare, non si era reso conto della vicinanza degli hobbit, quindi sorrise stancamente e annuì. Avevano ragione, il suo nome per gli elfi era Estel, speranza, e lui doveva averne, doveva sperare che Legolas potesse guarire… anche se, in cuor suo…sperava non si sarebbe mai dimenticato di lui.

Scosse la testa e lasciò che i suoi due fratelli lo facessero muovere verso i cavalli, avrebbero accompagnato gli hobbit di nuovo alla Contea… e poi avrebbero fatto ritorno verso Minas Thirit… dove Arwen sarebbe riuscita a guarirlo con il suo amore…

Sperava solo che Legolas non sarebbe rimasto solo, non avrebbe speso la sua eternità nel ricordo del loro impossibile amore, e nel dolore che questo aveva creato… non voleva che il suo elfo diventasse un elfo solo, a lone elf.

Sulla barca il giovane Greenleaf alzò una silenziosa preghiera ai Valar, perché vegliassero sul resto della vita del suo Estel, che potesse dimenticarsi di questo sentimento e tornare ad essere il re felice che aveva visto affacciato dalla bianca torre della città dei re. 

         Al suo fianco, lord Elrond vegliava su di lui, confortandolo con un braccio intorno alle spalle, unendosi alla sua silenziosa preghiera e aggiungendone una sua… _Per favore, fa che la sua memoria si sciolga e che dimentichi questo dolore… fallo tornare a sorridere come un tempo faceva… per me…_

**            Fine.**

_Bwahahaha piaciuto il finale?? ^^'' non ho resistito, ho dovuto mettere una cosa del genere adoro le Elrond/Legolas almeno quanto adoro le Aragorn/Legolas._

_Prometto che scriverò dei sequel, per spiegare cosa sia successo tra Merry e Pipino, Frodo e Sam… e cosa succederà e cosa sarà successo tra Lego-pucci e Elrond…_

_Baci baci_

_Acua_

_Ahhh… se trovate errori, cosa estremamente probabile se non addirittura certa… perdonatemi, l'ho scritta in tre o quattro ore (contando la pausa telefonata con la sis) e poi non l'ho riletta! Chiedo venia!! é___________

_(*)Hannon le mellon nin, meleth nin = Grazie amico mio, amato mio_

_(**)__gwennen = Fratello_

_(***)_Namari_ = Addio_


End file.
